


The Bonds that Bind Us

by Saud



Series: Stories of Finn [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn finds his parents, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saud/pseuds/Saud
Summary: When Finn and Rey return from training with Luke, Leia has some important news to tell Finn -- that she thinks they have found his parents.





	The Bonds that Bind Us

Rey and Finn had barely walked through the door when General Organa stops them.

"Finn," she says, her eyes wide, "I have news for you."

From the General's face Finn can tell that whatever it is can't wait until after he's taken a shower and had a two-day-long nap.

As Finn follows Leia down the halls of the Resistance base, they pass by Poe, who at first beams at Finn. Then his lips part in a questioning look as Finn walks by him. Finn half-turns and shrugs to show he doesn't know what's going on either.

Leia leads him to a small, dark room, lit only by a console emitting a blue haze in the middle.

"We captured a First Order data storage facility recently. With the help of a reprogrammed First Order droid we were able to decrypt and store some of the information before the First Order sent the facility a signal to purge all of its data."

 _What does this have to do with me?_ Finn thinks.

"Among the information received were the files of thousands of stormtroopers. From these files we've learned that the First Order was not only seeking out children to train for its faceless ranks, but also children who could potentially be force-sensitive. Your file was among them. You weren't one of the blindly kidnapped masses, Finn, you were chosen because your grandfather was a Jedi, and they thought you might be a Force wielder as well... but their attempts to elicit any Force sensitivity from you failed and so they put you with the rest, to train to be a stormtrooper."

Finn cannot remember.

And then he can. Just a little, just snippets as if from a long-forgotten film. He remembers his mother's voice, telling him he mustn't let anyone see... see _what_ he can't remember.

"That's not all," Leia says, "The files contain the names of your parents, and your name before the First Order took it from you. Your parents were Sapha Windu and Teken Rowl, and your name was Torran Rowl."

"Does it say the planet? The system?" Finn asks, his chest tight.

"Lothal," Leia says.

* * *

Hours later, Poe's x-wing lands on the cracked dirt outside a small town on Lothal. To the right are green fields, to the left nothing but dry brown earth.

"I'll wait for you here," Poe says as he powers-down the x-wing.

As Finn walks through the streets he's pulled back into memories he didn't know he had: Chasing a ball into the alley with a girl. What was her name? Showing her his trick of making the dust on the ground swirl when there was no wind, then being pulled back into his house, his mother on the verge of tears, pleading that he never do that again, that it isn't safe...

He sees his face on a building. His face when he was five years old, composed of blue light, being projected from a holoport stuck to the brick wall. He stares at it and the image is replaced by text in Basic: 'Missing: Contact Sapha and Teken Rowl with any info.' Then the text is replaced by an arrow, pointing down the road

Finn follows it. He finds another holoport at an intersection, pointing left down a side street. Finn walks down it, speeding up. He spots another one above a doorway. He skids to a halt in the dusty street. The arrow is pointing down. Finn places his hand against the door. He remembers it. On the other side, he'd carved a drawing of his father. His parents had yelled at him about it but hadn't fixed it.

He gives the door three sharp knocks.

Seconds later it opens partially and an old woman peers out. The smell of warm spicy food wafts out of the doorway.

"Hello," she says, looking up at Finn. Her eyes are the deep brown eyes he remembers looking down at him before she kissed him goodnight.

"I'm -- I think I'm your son."

The door hisses into the wall and the woman stares up at him.

"Torran!" She screams and clutches both his arms in her thin hands. She pulls him inside then envelops him in a hug that feels more like home than anything he can ever remember feeling.

"Yes, mom," he says, "I go by Finn now."

"Finn," she croaks, letting him go "Is that the name they gave you?"

"No, it's the name I chose," Finn says.

"Come, then, Finn."

She tugs him towards the kitchen. He sees that holoports identical to the ones plastered around the city are piled onto a table by the door.

"Teken!" She shouts. She's crying now.

He pokes his head out form the window. His hair was never grey before, and there was never a bald patch in the middle. He's wearing an apron and holding a giant spoon.

"Our son has come back to us!" She says through snotty tears.

His mouth forms an 'O' and he drops the spoon. He rushes forward and envelops both Finn and Sapha into a hug. Finn can feel his silent sobs.

"He goes by Finn now," Sapha says as she and Teken finally let go, wiping their eyes. Finn notices his are wet too. He swipes at them with his sleeve.

"Well, Finn, you're just in time for dinner," Teken says. "Oh," he groans as he bends to retrieve the spoon from the ground and his back cracks.

"I brought someone with me," Finn says.

"Oh! Someone _special_?" Sapha asks.

Finn can't help but smile. He feels his face grow hot.

"Yeah," he says.

"Oh-ho, who is it?" Teken says from the kitchen as he washes off the spoon.

"His name is Poe," Finn says.

"Poe? Poe Dameron? The Resistance pilot?" Sapha asks and she fans herself.

"Yeah," Finn confirms.

"Poe Dameron! My stars! Well go get him then, there's plenty of food to go around," Teken says.

"Alright," Finn agrees. He wants to get Poe but he doesn't want to leave when he's only just arrived again, not even for a moment. "I'll be right back," he says.

He hugs them each one more time before rushing out the door.

* * *

 

[Insp.](https://plotsandpromptsforall.tumblr.com/post/163645470998)


End file.
